Daddy's Little Girl
by Sora Moto
Summary: Seraphina always had her father wrapped around her finger, her daughter will be no different.


Hey so to start with I was listening to the song 'All-American girl' by Carrie Underwood and this ran through my head.  
So some background, cause this probably seems like a completely random mash up of movies, characters and OCs. This is an AU that I will most likely never write anything for, other than this, because frankly I'm not sure people would like to read my full version. If I get a good response with people wanting more from this AU then I may extend it. And since this is mostly a background story I don't think you need more explanation than that, so on to the story.

* * *

Kozmotis Pitchiner was as happy as he could be. His wife had told him she was pregnant and he would be a father. He had immediately started planning for the baby and he made it clear he was hoping for a boy, someone that could follow in his footsteps as a soldier and general in the army. He could often be found daydreaming of having his little boy to teach fencing or strategy. Whenever he would tell his wife of his hopes and dreams for their child she would just smile and agree.

When she finally went into labor Kozmotis was beside himself, rushing about as he waited for the midwife to come out and present him with his son. When finally a shrill cry broke through the sounds of his pacing his head shot up. The midwife came in after a few moments and held out to him the tiny bundle all wrapped up in the baby blanket his wife had so carefully crafted. The midwife told him he was the father of a beautiful baby girl, and it didn't even matter to Pitch that it was not the son he had been dreaming of. As he looked over the little pink face with tufts of dark hair and blue eyes squinted closed as she fussed in her bundle, it just didn't matter.

As Seraphina grew it was even more obvious that she had her father wrapped firmly around her little finger. In Kozmotis' eyes his little princess could do no wrong.

Of course eventually things began to get worse in the army. The fearlings and dream pirates began to attack more civilized regions of the kingdoms and a call was issued to drive them out entirely. As a general in the army Kozmotis answered that call. Eventually he was granted the leadership of all the constellation armies and under his leadership they subdued their enemy.

With the fearlings and nightmares imprisoned someone was needed to guard their prison and make sure that they never broke free or escaped. Kozmotis was assigned the task and though he was loath to leave his little girl he knew it was the only way to keep her safe. So he agreed and stayed his post until that fateful day when he was tricked and devoured by those he was meant to keep chained. Now he was the one that was chained, nothing more than a puppet as he cut a path through the galaxy as the Nightmare King.

Seraphina though did not forget her loving father and followed him. She was a grown woman now but she still loved her father. She knew he was not the monster everyone claimed he was. They told her he had lost his mind, that he was a traitor, but she refused to believe it. Eventually she followed him to a blue/green planet where he was about to slay the Lunanoffs. The tsar and tsarina were resigned to their fates but just as Pitch was to strike them down a brightly glowing soldier struck. His dagger, glowing with light and power and hope, pierced the Nightmare King, sending him plummeting with the brave soldier boy to the planet below. Despite the bravery of the boy the Lunanoffs did not survive, the explosion that came of sealing the Nightmare King and his minions blew those on the surface of the Moon Clipper to dust and knocked Seraphina to the planet's surface, stranding her.

She spent decades trying to find where her father had fallen and trying to come up with a plan to save him. She knew he could not truly be a monster, not her daddy. Her quest led her to gain power and control. She made pacts with the elements, calling them to herself at will and molding them to her own thoughts. The people that called this planet home began to refer to her as Mother Nature. Then one day, centuries after she had come there she met a strange young man. He had long, straight black hair and brilliant green eyes that held mirth and laughter. He was playing a prank on another young man, a blond with blue eyes. She found herself intrigued and stayed to watch, laughing when the prank went off and the blonde was left covered in some odd colored fluid that stained his skin and hair a bright pink.

The dark haired young man took notice of the light bell-like laughter and turned to the source. He found himself falling for the woman's beauty instantly. She was far more beautiful than any other woman he had seen on any of the realms he had visited. He knew then he very much wanted to get to know her better.

It didn't take long from that first meeting for Seraphina to learn the name of the man courting her. He was Loki Odinson, a Norse god of mischief. He also was well versed in magic and as He learned more about Seraphina he learned of her father and how, though she had discovered where he had fallen, she had no means of saving him from himself. Loki vowed to help her and the two spent long nights together going over tomes and spells.

One thing though led to another and before that first decade of knowing each other was through Loki had proposed and Seraphina had accepted. They married in secret, knowing Odin would most likely not approve and also because Seraphina would want to be able to tell her father first. They eventually had a pair of sons, twins, whom Seraphina named Sam and Addam. Their talents soon became clear as Sam would often burn his toys and Addam was found able to ripen fruit and vegetables with his touch.

They were happy with their little family, but all good things seem to end just when you think they can only get better.

Pitch was freed from his enchantment and Seraphina still had no means of helping him. With Loki's help she managed to find a spell to bide their time until a true cure could be found. They implemented it with the help of a small girl named Katherine. It was a spell of belief, hope, dreams, wonder and memories. Katherine gave her friends, Guardians chosen by the Man in the Moon, the new Tsar Lunanoff, to wield the four keys to the spell. The last part of the spell was gifted to the children of the Earth, the spell of belief. With the spell in place Pitch would weaken and Kozmotis would have a fighting chance at breaking free of the fear that controlled him. Now all that was left was to find that last piece, that last thing that would seal Pitch's fate and free Kozmotis.

It was after this that Seraphina came to be with child once more. When the child was born Seraphina gave her husband a sly smile as she held out the small bundle. It was a beautiful baby girl with wide blue eyes and tufts of snowy hair on her head. Her skin was pale and her lips tinted lightly blue. Seraphin told Loki she had named her Jacqueline, though her brothers had started calling her Jack for short. She already showed powers over winter.

Loki became a doting and attentive father and every time Seraphina laughed at him as he fussed over their little snow princess he would look at her curiously before smiling, understanding. Jacqueline Frost had her father wrapped securely around her finger, just as her mother had had her father.

* * *

If you are wondering about Sam and Addam, their full names are Sam Here and Addam Fall. Sam's name was a stretch, say it really fast out loud and you'll get it, its not set in stone and I wouldn't mind suggestions to make the last name less awkward. Please leave a comment and thank you for reading.


End file.
